<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stained with blood and faery dust by juregim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986379">Stained with blood and faery dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juregim/pseuds/juregim'>juregim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Evie and Carlos are vampires, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fantasy Politics, Mal and Jay are fae, Multi, Rating might go up, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, in Los Angeles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juregim/pseuds/juregim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly titled Fae Guardian of Los Angeles, Mal introduces herself to leaders of all supernatural factions of the city. Vampires leave a lasting impression. So when trouble looms over her fae, she can only think to go to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stained with blood and faery dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He loves Evie, he really does. She turned him into a vampire, held his hand through his oh-my-god-my-best-friend-is-a-vampire freakout, saved him from his crazy mom and was the smartest person in his engineering class at college. Not in that order but whatever. The point is: he loves Evie, who is the leader of their clan and who made him her right hand. </p><p>But she is so dramatic. </p><p>It’s not really surprising, the girl came to 8 pm classes looking like a model. Flared pants, thick heels, glittery eyeshadow like full on disco queen. </p><p>And Evie is similar to the vampires in those new, 21st century movies, which Carlos finds hilarious. She keeps to a strict colour palette (he can’t really talk tho) of deep blues, blood reds and platinum. She broods, she smirks, her voice is a little breathy. She loves holding things like a 19th century dagger and staring intently at Carlos for minutes before saying something like “This is what my mother used when she tried to kill my sister,” and then never bringing that up again. Even her eyes have a reddish hue, though she swears that they were always like that. </p><p>She really turns the dramatics up when she has company. </p><p>Like tonight, there’s a faery who just wants to announce that she took over the neighbouring territory and that she doesn’t want any trouble with vampires. They all know it. It was written in the agenda. It should all take like 10 minutes maximum, for them to introduce themselves and for the faery to tell how she got the Fae Guardian of LA title. But does Evie let her do that? No! She greets the faery and her guard and starts preparing her meal. </p><p>As if just drinking blood wouldn’t intimidate the young (is she? Carlos is so bad at telling ages) fae and her guard enough. Evie has to do it the dramatic way. There’s a routine to it that he memorised ages ago:</p><p>She pours the blood from this beautiful crystal bottle into a matching glass that are probably older than Carlos. </p><p>The set itself is impressive. It’s tall and thin and has this intricate designs etched into it. The bottle always stands on Evie’s desk, half full. She doesn’t let them fill it for...reasons? He’s not sure. </p><p>But the important thing is, she does it in complete silence and maintaining eye contact with her guest. She makes a show of letting her fangs out when she opens the bottle. Then there’s only the sound of blood pouring and her intense maroon eyes. It usually pins whoever is visiting in their place. </p><p>The fae tonight are not an exception. The girl doesn’t look as scared as she looks intrigued, or enthralled. The boy (man?) though is a true professional, stoic in face, his eyes looking around for a possible threat. They just happen to flick to Evie every few seconds. </p><p>Carlos hears the slow pouring stop and the bottle being set down. Which means it’s time for the next step:</p><p>Evie drinks. </p><p>It’s slow and deliberate at first but when it becomes impossible to keep eye contact, she gulps it down and sometimes even sends a drop rolling from the corner of her mouth. </p><p>He is somewhat grateful that she is taking so long, because it gives him a chance to stare at the fae pair some more. They are beautiful in a slightly otherworldly way. </p><p>The girl’s hair is a shock of deep purple and it lays in soft loose curls to her shoulders. Her outfit is dark, not what he expected from fae, which might be biased on his side but he never handled fae relations before. A green tank, studded black leather jacket, black jeans, black combat boots. If he looks carefully, Carlos can see the edges of something dark, like a tattoo, near the top’s neckline. Her most decidedly non-human feature visible are her eyes. Green and cold, like winter grass, they are set just a touch wide, with outer ends pointing up, giving her a slightly predatory look. </p><p>On her right side stands her guard. Tall and lithe. He probably has the most natural looking hair colour in the room - a warm dark brown. It’s up in a bun with a few wavy strands framing the face, leaving his pointed ears on display. He has small round scarlet earrings in, which is probably the most colourful part of his outfit. The rest of it is black, as far as Carlos can see: the leather vest, the tank underneath, the jeans, the sneakers. The vest shows his arms and wow what great arms, thanks for wearing a vest, mysterious bodyguard. Aside from looking like he could knock someone out with one punch, the bare arms show multiple markings, several times darker than his skin but not quite black. Thorny vines enlace him up to shoulders, some creeping on his neck. And on his right bicep a blood orange snake that looked like it was moving but that was probably just the flexing muscles underneath. Carlos noticed that he was repeatedly making a fist and relaxing it. </p><p>He sees from his periphery that Evie finished drinking (and she did let a drop on blood out, the dramatic little shit), which means it’s time for:</p><p>Evie checks how uncomfortable she can make her guest.</p><p>Well, this whole thing is her checking how uncomfortable she can make her guest, but Carlos isn’t sure what else he can call it. </p><p>You see, she lowers the glass, now stained red from the inside, blood still rolling down her chin, and licks her lips in the most sexual way possible. Then, as if it’s not enough, she wipes the remaining blood away with her thumb and licks it. By that point everyone in the room usually reaches “scared but horny” maximum.</p><p>Looking at the fae tonight, Carlos sees that the guard stopped even pretending to be on high alert, and now is just staring at Evie. The leader’s cheeks are turning blue and for a second Carlos is worried, before he remembers that fae’s blood is blue. She’s blushing. </p><p>And here comes the kill shot:</p><p>Evie makes an “I just had sex” face. </p><p>Not that he knows that this is her after-sex face, but he’s not some blushing virgin, so he recognises it. She sighs with her eyes closed, smile tugging on her lips. On days she’s feeling particularly mischievous (thank g—- it’s not today), she makes it sound almost like a moan. </p><p>After the sigh comes the smile. It starts as somewhat content, almost happy and morphs into what he calls “I know more than you and I am more powerful, so it would do you well to remember it” smile. It’s a mouthful but it perfectly describes her face right now. </p><p>At this point, even people who initially came with requests are offering something to the clan, to Evie. (Once, a werewolf who wanted to call for a duel because Dizzie crossed into their territory, surrendered said territory.)</p><p>The fae stay silent, if a little blue. Finally, Evie breaks the silence: </p><p>“Well? Who are you and what is your business with vampires of Los Angeles?” She hasn’t even retracted her fangs back! It’s not comfortable to speak with them, Carlos knows but Evie manages to make it look effortless. Sure, her “w”s are bordering on a “v” sound, but other than that, she talks like usual. </p><p>The fae both straighten up a little and the girl clears her throat to speak. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What the fuck? Mal has already talked to witches and werewolves and, sure, their leaders were eccentric but vampires are next level. </p><p>First of all, their headquarters is an “online security office building” called B-te. (That’s too on the nose if you ask her.) It stands out from other skyscrapers, with it’s toned to almost black windows, shining white light down the facade and overall looks very modern. </p><p>When she and Jay arrived they were greeted by a young man (though you never know, he could be in his 300s), very polite, didn’t ask for their names, didn’t offer his. Just said that they can call him Red. THis outfit is...interesting. Above the waist it is classic, a white shirt, a black suit jacket lined with red thread and a red tie. Below that, he is wearing knee length shorts, matching to the jacket and very tall black boots. Like, you can only see a sliver of skin between the shorts and boots. Somehow, he makes it work and doesn’t look foolish. </p><p>The white-haired boy, Red, took them up to the 22nd floor, where they are now. No windows but it doesn’t look cramped, though it’s probably the size of this place. It looks like the whole floor is something of an office/meeting room. Along the right wall is a dark blue oval table with leather chairs around it and a huge screen on the wall. If Mal concentrates she can see red stitching on the chairs. Everything about the set up screams that it’s is custom made. There are lavish couches, loveseats, armchairs and small tables in the corner. They are sitting in the opposite corner, in front of a big desk made of mahogany, etched to look like a forest and dyed blue. The walls on this side are holding shelves full of old looking books. </p><p>And sitting behind the incredibly gothic desk, on a plush velvet throne, is one of the most beautiful women Mal has ever seen. She is pale, like Mal expected. Her hair is inky, almost black in shadows, but blue in the light. She is wearing a topaz blue silk dress with long sleeves, which reminds Mal of the nineties (what a decade! Mal has some really good memories that may or may not involve starting a fight in a concert pit). Her whole show with blood would have made Mal question her sexuality if she hadn’t already gone through the whole “oh fuck, I’m bi” ordeal. Though the silence and the feeling of two people watching her makes it hard to stop blushing.  </p><p>When the clan leader finally speaks (in a breathy voice that Mal can’t determine is a part of the show or real), Mal has to clear her throat to speak. </p><p>“You may call me Violet. I have recently gotten the title of the Fae Guardian of Los Angeles. I have come to you to say that I will uphold and honour the agreement you have made with the previous Guardian. Neither me, nor any of my loyal subjects wish you and your clan harm.” She recites the speech she wrote with Jane, one she can say without lying about or promising anything. Red’s eyes are narrowed as if he caught on but decided against speaking up. </p><p>“I accept your proclamation, Guardian. But,” Mal can feel Jay stiffening up behind her at that, “I was wondering if you could answer a question?”</p><p>“That depends on the question.”</p><p>“To my knowledge there is a number of ways that one can get the title you currently wear. And as far as I know, in all the history of Los Angeles since the founding of this city, you are it’s third Guardian, Violet. The first one only lasted 24 human years before being overthrown. Her successor was thought to be permanent.” Mal doesn’t see where it’s going and it agitates her. “It is an incredible feat, taking a place of someone who was at this position for more than two centuries. How did you do it?”</p><p>Mal straightens her back. It is an unexpected question, she is surprised at the attention to fae history and politics from an outsider. She can feel her always simmering rage start to boil, remembering how she got her title, and contrasting it, her body feels cold with sadness and grief. Now is not the time to think about that. </p><p>“My title is twice bestowed. Once by blood and once by conquest.” She can see the moment the vampires understand what it means. Their eyes widen and the leader even loses hold of her transformation, fangs clicking back to the roof of her mouth. They both compose themselves a moment later, the leader smirking a bit and looking at her with something new shining in her eyes. Red just studies Mal with more curiosity. </p><p>Mal feels like she needs to say something. Parry a personal question with a personal question, or explain that she had to do it, for all the fae, that it was the only way to make her mother proud, that she isn’t a power-hungry leader. Then she remembers that she owes them nothing. Who are these vampires to question her, to stare with such dissecting looks? </p><p>“I think we are finished here, Princess,” even as she says it, she knows that it was too harsh, that this might transform vampires from neutral neighbors to enemies for fae. </p><p>The vampire just smiles. “Princess? Haven’t heard that one it ages, huh, Red?” It’s such a drastic change in tone, but it doesn’t feel forced, it just lightens you the atmosphere, lets tension diphuse. </p><p>Chuckling, she continues: “Anyway, I think I kept you here long enough, sun is about to rise.” Even with no windows or a clock, Mal can tell that it’s true, knows it like she knows it like she knows that it’s going to rain next Thursday. “It was a pleasure to meet you Guardian. I have a feeling we will get along splendidly.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave comments! I know this is a set up chapter, but do tell me what you liked, what you didn’t ♡ <br/>you can find me on tumblr @ Lsleofthelost</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>